


Day 8

by payback16



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, MSR, Post-Revival, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payback16/pseuds/payback16
Summary: A series of drabbles over the course of a day in quarantine with Mulder and Scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 46
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever MSR fic. Just trying to find their voices.

“Zygotes. That’s 20 points, plus the triple word score, and the seven letter bonus,” Scully says, tallying up her score. “110 points.” She places the pad and pen down on the coffee table, smirking at her partner. 

“You’re cheating,” Mulder sighs, staring at the board between them in disbelief.

“How so?” A single auburn eyebrow raises in challenge. 

“I don’t know, but you are.” 

“Mulder, has anyone ever told you you’re a sore loser?” One small foot slides under the table and finds his lap, brushing back and forth against the crotch of his well-worn jeans. Board games and sex have been two of the primary ways the couple has been passing the time during this period of “social distancing.” With an uncontained virus spreading rapidly throughout the world, the government is encouraging citizens to self-isolate at home while restaurants, malls, and other public gathering spaces have all been closed down. It is Day 8 and no end in sight.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Scully,” his voice drops an octave, taking on that gravely quality he knows she can never resist. It was that very tone that made her late for work at least once a week for years, slightly rumpled but extremely satisfied.

“I’ve never had a problem finishing before. At least, not with you.” She smiles coquettishly, feeling him come to life beneath her appendage. Dana Scully could teach Ph.D. level courses in being a cocktease. 

Mulder grabs her foot and begins to work it over, his digits kneading and massaging, drawing soft moans from her throat. Two could play that game. 

But before they could get any further, they are interrupted by the sound of soft babbling coming through the monitor that sat on the coffee table. 

“Speaking of zygotes…” Scully pulls her foot from his grasp and goes to stand. 

“Sit down, Scully. I’ll get her.” The third thing that has been keeping them busy during this self-quarantine is their 18 month-old daughter, Lily. From the moment she started walking she has been a veritable tornado, tearing through their house and thoroughly exhausting her middle-aged parents. Just like her father.

While Mulder disappears up the stairs, Scully watches on the monitor as the toddler stands in her crib, chestnut locks falling in her face and chubby hands gripping onto the railing as she talks to herself. When her father enters the room, she shouts happily, “Dada dada! Up! Up!” Mulder enters the frame briefly as he scoops her and places a kiss to the top of her soft head. 

“There’s my girl. How was your nap?” Scully listens to their conversation over the monitor as Mulder changes Lily’s diaper. He rattles on about the government conspiracy that is keeping them from going to the park on such a beautiful day and Lily answers with laughs, always thoroughly amused by her father. Scully rolls her eyes at Mulder’s words, glad their daughter has no idea what he is saying. Hopefully she has a few years left before Mulder fully indoctrinates her. 

For the longest time Scully had been sure that the precious few days he’d had with her and William after their first-born’s birth would be her only experience of Mulder as a father. She carried those memories with her, locked away in a box hidden deeply in her heart, gathering dust. But every so often the lock would burst and images of him rocking their son, singing to him, rubbing his soft head while he nursed at Scully’s breast would come tumbling out. She will never take for granted a single moment of the second chance they have been given.

She hears the pair at the top of the stairs and switches the monitor off. As they descend, Lily catches sight of her mother and begins to squirm in Mulder’s arms. “Mama ma.” She reaches her arms out in Scully’s direction and tries to wriggle free.

“Ready, set, go,” Mulder places her on the ground and she takes off as fast as her little legs will carry her. 

All 22 pounds of toddler crashes into Scully’s petite frame, almost knocking her backwards, and she lets out a melodic laugh. Immediately she wraps her arms around the little girl as Lilly nuzzles her warm face into Scully’s neck. 

“I see who her favorite is,” Mulder brings a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. He sits on the couch and reaches for the game pieces, beginning to clean up. “Better put these choking hazards away,” he says as he dumps the tiles from his stand into the bag, smirking at Scully. 

“Mulder, I won the game.” Her fingers absentmindedly comb through their daughter’s soft, dark waves as she stares him down.

Reaching for the pad they were keeping score on, he rips the top sheet off and crumples it, smiling at her. “Technically, we didn’t get to finish so guess this one’s a draw.” She would be more annoyed if his smug face isn’t so goddamn sexy. Something he very well knows and uses to his advantage often.

Before she can respond, the toddler in her arms begins to whine. Holding tight to Lily with one arm, she uses the other to lift herself to standing. As they head to the kitchen for her post-nap snack, Scully whispers in her daughter’s small ear, “Daddy’s a sore loser.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of their day continues as the seven before it. After a snack of yogurt and dried cereal puffs, Mulder takes Lily into the yard to play while Scully tackles a project she had been too busy to get to before the nation-wide quarantine. The task for Day 8 is cleaning the master bathroom. 

She digs through Mulder’s dresser and settles on an old Knicks t-shirt and a pair of boxers she can’t recall seeing him wear in months. Her hair has grown out, falling about halfway down her back, and while it is sometimes difficult to manage, it is worth it knowing how much Mulder enjoys both burying his nose in it while they cuddle and pulling it in his fist while he fucks her. She ties it back and finds a headband to keep the shorter bits from falling in her face. A pair of yellow rubber gloves complete the look. 

Cracking the bathroom window to let out the cleaning product fumes, she hears the echoes of Lily’s laughter. Given her medical training, Scully has an idea of just how bad things could get if this virus is not contained soon. So much is uncertain and things are changing by the hour, a ball of anxiety constantly swirling in her stomach. But at 18 months old, Lily doesn’t know enough to be frightened. She is as carefree as ever and seems to be enjoying having both her parents all to herself for days on end. All it takes is one look at her smiling face to send a wave of calm crashing over Scully.

Scully scrubs the tub and the shower walls, watching the stubborn soap scum disappear down the drain while the faint sounds of Mulder and Lily playing keep her company. Next she wipes down the counter, the sinks, and the mirror. It takes more elbow grease than she anticipated given that practically every surface on Mulder’s side of the double sink is decorated with dried toothpaste. No matter how many years she lives with the man, she will never understand some of his habits. 

She is bent over the toilet, brushing blue liquid into the sides of the bowl when she hears it. “Well I can’t say sexy maid was often a theme in my old porn collection, I usually preferred office scenes for obvious reasons, but this one is definitely working for me.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” She looks up at him incredulously, before flushing the soapy water down the toilet and standing up. With a snap, she removes her gloves and throws them in the sink.

“Scully, I never joke about porn.” 

“Where’s Lily?” She turns on the water and washes away the rubbery film left on her hands.

“In her playpen. I was coming to see what you wanted for dinner. But now I’m hungry for something else.” Mulder wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his half-hard member into her back.

“Mulder, I look disgusting.”

“Au contraire, Scully,” He whispers in her ear, his warm breath leaving goosebumps in its wake. “You look good enough to eat.” 

“Mmm. You know what I want to eat?” She grinds her hips against his crotch.

“I have a few guesses.” He slides a hand up her shirt to cup one braless breast, feeling her nipple tighten under his touch. 

“A hot… juicy…” Her quick pink tongue darts across her lips. “....steak, Mulder.” With that, she grabs his wrist and pries his paw away from her warm skin.

Mulder clicks his tongue in disappointment. Knowing he’s lost this round, he turns to leave with an emphasized sigh.

“Don’t pout,” she calls after him. “If you’re good and make dinner while I wash up, then after Lily goes to bed maybe you can have me for dessert.” With that she shuts the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone for your kind words and kudos welcoming me into this fic community!  
> special thanks to Montana for the beta on this chapter and for always being my cheerleader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this one took a while. to make up for it, it's twice as long and it's NSFW ;)
> 
> hugest of thanks to my fanfic idol @admiralty for the beta  
> and thanks to @stellaxxgibson for her endless support

Scully leans against the open doorway of the den peeking in at father and daughter. Mulder’s lanky frame takes up every inch of space on the couch and Lily is fast asleep on his chest, her mouth open and a small wet spot decorating the grey cotton t-shirt beneath her cheek. He has one large hand tucked under his head and the other covers the length of their daughter’s back, rubbing soothing circles which Scully herself is intimately familiar with. Of all the magnificent things she has seen in her 56 years, none compares to the sight of Mulder holding their child.

It was not until she found out that her abduction had left her barren that Scully appreciated just how much she wanted children. She had always simply assumed her future consisted of marriage, a white picket fence, and 2.5 kids. But when she found out that would never be a possibility for her, she was flooded with an overwhelming maternal yearning.

Despite all the evidence to the contrary, for some reason she would probably never understand, she has been blessed with two miracles, two children. The perfect combination of hers and Mulder’s DNA, made from the overwhelming love they shared. It could still take her breath away.

She watches as the father of her children mouths the words to “Let it Go” along with the television with perfect accuracy and bites back a laugh. It isn’t surprising given that they have watched the film at least twice a day for the last eight days. If she has to hear that song one more time she thinks she might actually scream, but in this moment, her heart overflowing with love for the two people in front of her, she finds she doesn’t mind a bit.

Fingering the hem of the worn Oxford t-shirt that had found its way into her pajama drawer fifteen years ago, she walks toward the couch. “Mulder. It’s time for bed.”

His eyes don’t leave the screen.

“Mulder,” she repeats louder, knowing their daughter can sleep through just about anything. A trait most certainly inherited from her mother.

Recognizing that tone, Mulder turns his head and is met with one of his most frequent fantasies. Scully with her long hair falling in waves down her back, her toned, tiny body swimming in one of his shirts, her delicate feet bare and toes scrunching into the carpet. Fuck.

As if she can read the ticker tape of dirty thoughts that run across his brain, she smiles suggestively.

“Scully, have I ever told you you look so much better in my shirts than I do?” There is something almost primal about his attraction to the image of her in his clothes. It is as if he’s marked her. She belongs to him. Mulder is an evolved man, he considers himself fairly progressive, but there is something about Dana Scully that reduces him to his most baser instincts.

“Mmm. Why don’t I put Lily in her crib and then you can see what I’m not wearing under this shirt?”

She doesn’t have to ask him twice.

* * *

She barely has the door to their room closed before Mulder grabs her roughly. Exactly the way she likes it. Before she can speak, his mouth is on her neck sucking harshly. Normally she would remind him not to mark where anyone could see, but with no end date to this isolation in sight, she instead lets out a breathy sigh, winding her fingers in the hairs at the base of his neck and scratching lightly in encouragement.

Not a day of the last seven had gone by without them making love. Scully can’t help but think of the time after they went on the run, when they spent most days locked inside motel rooms, passing the hours by bringing each other over the edge again and again until their bodies cried out for rest. The main difference being that back then they didn’t have to work around the sleep schedule of an overactive toddler.

When Mulder finds the spot just below her ear that he knows drives her insane, she whimpers. His tongue laves over that spot for just a moment, enjoying the sweetness of her skin before making its way up and running across her bottom lip. Scully opens her mouth, granting him entrance. While they take turns sipping from each other’s lips, Mulder guides her over to their bed, his hands touching her everywhere at once.

His hardness presses insistently at her stomach, already pulsing with need, but it’s not a question that her needs will come first. They always do.

He pulls back from her lips, his voice deep with arousal. “So let’s see just what you’re not wearing, hmm?”

His fingers drag his shirt up the length of her body, his eyes devouring every new inch of skin as it is revealed to him. Suddenly the cotton garment is on the floor behind them and Scully is flat on her back on the downy mattress. Mulder’s warm hazel eyes settle on the patch of crimson curls at her center, a stare that sends electrical pulses through her bloodstream. After so many years together, he still worships her like every time is the first and possibly the last.

Without removing his gaze from her body, he slides his boxers off and steps out of them, just as bare as she is now. He climbs on top of her, fitting one knee between her legs, pressed against her wetness, and brings his head down to her chest.

His tongue finds one perfect pink nipple, licking back and forth before covering it entirely with his mouth. He sucks softly while his hand spreads across the expanse of her abdomen, feeling her ribs expand and contract beneath his palm, the underside of her breast brushing against his fingertips when she exhales.

Scully’s nails scratch at his scalp. Desperate for relief she presses her thighs together, squeezing his own between them and feeling the wiry hairs tickling her sensitive core.

He switches breasts, always paying them equal attention, before Scully watches, frozen in place as her partner makes his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake until he slides off the bed. He comes to kneel on the ground, his shoulders between her knees. Wrapping his arms around her, Mulder pulls her to the edge of the bed, nuzzling the supple ivory skin of her inner thighs.

She whines when he licks and kisses everywhere but where she wants him. “Ohh, Mulder...” And then finally, there he is. Scully trembles, pleasure overtaking each of her senses as Mulder’s skilled tongue works her over. With practiced movement he draws lazy circles around her swollen bud, never making direct contact. She wouldn’t admit it, but it’s the teasing that she loves the most.

One small hand buries itself in his hair, scratching his scalp in the most delicious way. The other finds its way to her breast, squeezing. Her nimble fingers pinch her nipple, always so sensitive. She feels like her body is on fire, white hot flames dancing across her form.

When she thinks she can’t take another moment of this torture, he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks. Soft at first and then hard. So hard. The feeling of his plump bottom lip caressing her oversensitive bud elicits a deep moan as Scully’s thighs squeeze him tighter. She arches her back, pressing into his mouth, wanting to feel him everywhere.

Mulder looks up from her center, stunned at an image he has seen a million times over. Scully’s petite body is flush with arousal, one hand fondling her breast, eyes shut tight and teeth digging into her lower lip.

She takes advantage of this momentary reprieve to beg, “Mulder. Please. Inside me.”

“No.” His voice is rough. “You’re going to come first.” This is the only circumstance in which she enjoys being told what to do, relishes it even. “Come for me, Scully.”

Two thick fingers fill her and she cries out. She can’t think, can barely even breathe. Mulder never lets up, his mouth and fingers working together in harmony to bring her over the edge. Her moans echo off the four walls of their unremarkable bedroom. They grow more intense, coming from deep within her throat and building to a crescendo.

Finally, blissfully, he feels her contracting rhythmically around his digits, her whole body shaking with the intensity of her climax. He licks at her gently, his fingers moving slowly inside her, dragging out her high for as long as possible.

As she starts to find her way back to Earth, to him, Mulder returns to the beginning, kissing wherever his mouth will reach, but careful to avoid the live wire at her center. Her thighs vibrate as he speaks, words muffled by her flesh, “Thanks for dessert.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter!  
> thanks to Nicole for the beta

Slowly, Scully blinks her eyes open, finding Mulder’s gaze across the length of her abdomen. He smiles up at her, satisfied by her obvious pleasure. Their eyes speak volumes but no words pass between their lips. Breaking their gaze, Mulder traces his way back up her body, once again leaving a trail of kisses like breadcrumbs.

With one hand he wipes his mouth, slick with her wetness, before capturing her lips with his. Scully moans, running her hands over his back lazily. The weight of his erection presses into her insistently, yet he is anything but rushed, allowing her all the time she needs to be ready for him.

Finding her pulse point, he feels the fluttering beneath his lips. When he nips lightly at the thin skin, Scully throws her head back with a moan. Seconds pass as he kisses, licks, sucks, no doubt leaving angry red marks that will turn her on whenever she catches sight of them.

Eventually he pulls back, sitting up on his heels and staring down at her exposed form. He looks hungry for her. Scully takes a deep breath, stunned that he still wants her this much, still finds her this attractive. She had always known she was a beautiful woman, but no one had ever made her feel so desirable.

He lifts one leg, placing it over his shoulder before lowering himself down to her once more. Scully reaches between them, taking him in her delicate but capable hand. She strokes his length once, twice, before positioning him at her entrance. “Now,” she whispers and he sinks into her with one deep thrust.

“God, Scully,” he groans as he bottoms out inside her. He starts to move, slow at first letting her adjust. He holds her face in his hands and their eyes lock. In her blue pools he sees reflected back to him all the love and adoration that he feels for her. She gives a slight nod and he drops his hands to the mattress to support himself as he picks up his pace. He is driving into her hard and fast, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass and her subsequent moans filling the room.

She feels him so deep inside her, splitting her in half. Every part of her body is humming with pleasure. Her breasts are crying out for attention, the occasional brush of his chest hair providing nowhere near enough stimulation. As much as she wants his hands on them, they’re otherwise occupied with bracing his weight and his mouth is out of reach.

One hand slips between them, lightly stroking along the underside of her breast before finding her nipple and pinching hard at the taut little bead. She lets out a strangled groan, alerting her partner to her extracurricular activities.

“You keep that up and this will be over a lot sooner than you or I want,” he says, breathing heavily with exertion.

Though she enjoys the contact, she’ll enjoy finally climaxing with him inside her even more. She presses both hands into his upper back, feeling his muscles contract, and begins to time her movements with his. Her release is building from deep within her, spreading out, electrifying every single nerve.

Mulder watches her face intently, fascinated by the display of her pleasure. Once again he brings his mouth down, kissing her frantically, a clash of lips and teeth and tongues. He slows his thrusts slightly, pausing for a beat when he hits the deepest part of her.

“God. Yes,” she whines in ecstasy. Adjusting her hips, she finds the perfect angle so that his pubic bone makes contact with her clit on each thrust. She bites down on his shoulder, enjoying the salty, Mulder-like taste of his skin.

His voice is in her ear, thick with arousal, telling her how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, and she starts to shudder. _That’s it. Come on. Let go._ Her body complies with his demands, her orgasm overtaking her entirely. The pleasure is almost unbearable, shattering her completely from the inside. She digs her nails into his slick back, pain and pleasure devilishly intertwined.

Mulder follows quickly behind her, coaxed over the edge by the rhythmic pulsing of her inner walls and her breathy sighs of his name. A heavy groan escapes him as he fills her, his body shaking with the effort. He is everywhere inside of her. Exactly where she wants him.

Seconds later, his arms give out and he collapses to the side, careful not to crush her. They don’t speak at first, they don’t even move aside from the rise and fall of their chests with each labored breath. The room smells of sweat and sex and them. It’s her favorite scent. Moonlight streams in through the windows, bathing them in a cool silver hue. She feels safe and warm and loved. It’s almost enough to make her forget everything that exists outside these four walls. But only almost.

“Scully, I can feel you thinking.” One arm reaches over and curls around her.

“I’m sorry,” she sighs. “I just- I’m scared, Mulder.”

“With that idiot in the White House, I don’t blame you.”

“I feel so …. powerless. I mean don’t you worry about what the country- hell, the world- is going to look like after this?”

“Well you know I always keep a stash of apocalypse supplies, just in case.”

“Be serious, Mulder. Are you not the least bit concerned?”

“Of course I am, Scully.” She can see it in his eyes. A flicker of uncertainty mixed in with hazel. “But the way I look at it, we’ve been through worse.” His lips press against her shoulder blade.

“Remember when I said that sometimes I think the whole world is going to hell and we’re the only ones who can save it?”

“Mmm.” He pulls her into him, every inch of their nude forms mold together. Even without his eidetic memory, there is no way he would ever forget a moment of that night in the St. Rachel Motel. The night they made the little girl who slumbers on the monitor, undisturbed by her parents' after dark activity. “I wish I could tell you that everything will be fine, but unfortunately, I don’t have the proper authority to make that promise. What I can promise is that whatever happens, we will get through it together. Like we always do.”

The weight of his words settles over her. For once, the problems plaguing the world are out of their control, not caused by aliens or the conspiracies of shadowy government figures, despite Mulder’s teasing. Her worries aren’t erased, but the reassurance that they will navigate these uncharted waters together provides enough comfort to abate them for now. She finds his large hand with her small one and intertwines their fingers. “Together,” she whispers into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting on my first xf story. hopefully, I'll be back soon :)


End file.
